Believe In Me
by DoTheImpossible
Summary: A boy finally realizes his mistake, but is it too late to fix it?
1. The Weak Become The Strong

Title: Believe in Me

Rating: T

Pairing: Tristan/Rory

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I own nothing as usual.

Summary: A boy finally realizes his mistake, but is it too late to fix it?

Setting: Sophomore year: Yale

* * *

**_I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
All I think about is you  
And so I cry myself to sleep  
And hope the devil I don't meet  
In the dreams that I live through_**

_**Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life's not  
always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams**_

He fought so hard to try and focus on his task at hand. He just couldn't seem to get his mind to work the complex mathematic problem that was printed on his midterm exam. His calculus exam was his last midterm before he can get his packed bags and get in his car and drive back to Hartford where he can empty his mind during winter break. He had a month to do so.

Lately for some reason things in his life were just piling up and they were wearing him down; they were getting too complicated to handle. What he doesn't know is why. Why is life becoming too much to handle? Each time he asked himself that question, he ignored his answer: He made the wrong decision.

Shaking any irrelevant thoughts out of his head, he brought his attention back to the calculus problem. He wasn't sure if he had to distribute the variable first or rationalize the denominator, and honestly he didn't care. He knew that he had worked too hard all semester long to just fail this exam, but he didn't care.

As the time was ticking away, he ignored the pointless problem and thought back. He thought back to his sick grandfather and how he was at his side taking care of him. Janlen was the one person that Tristan could actually count on. He was always there for him and in return, Tristan was always there for him, until Janlen couldn't hold on any longer. The sickness had been too much to handle; he wasn't as young as he use to be.

When Janlen died, a part of Tristan died also. But as Tristan's father wisely told him, life continues, so after the funeral, Tristan was back at Yale. He was back to studying. He was back to partying. And he was back to having meaningless relations.

"Alright, times up," the professor announces, "Hand in your exams and enjoy your break."

How can you enjoy your break when you know that you've failed your exam?

* * *

"So you're actually heading home?" Tristan's roommate, Eric, asked after seeing Tristan's packed bags.

"Of course, too many socialite parties to attend," Tristan replied feigning excitement.

"Can't you just not go?" Eric didn't come from money so he didn't know the consequences of not attending one of those parties.

"So innocent, so naïve," Tristan teased his friend.

"I take that as a 'no'?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Man, you're confusing me!"

Tristan chuckled, "Not attending one of those stuffy parties means being the center of rumor and gossip; you're lucky you're not rich."

"Oh yeah, so lucky," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Grabbing his duffle bag Tristan stood in front of his friend, "Have a good break, man, and stay out of trouble."

"Same goes to you."

After saying goodbye to his friend, Tristan was out of their dorm room and heading to his car.

Stepping outside, the harsh December cold hit his face, but he kept his features strong and continued on his way to his car, until…

"Tristan," he heard someone call his name.

Turning to face the person he groans; he should have pretended he didn't hear her and continue on his way.

Instead of listening to his gut, which was telling him to walk away, he stayed put. It's as if he was stuck or maybe deep down, he really did want to talk to her.

"Hey," she started shyly, "how have you been?"

"Not bad, my grandfather's dead, I just failed my Calc exam, I'm going back to Hartford for break and you're keeping me out here in the cold with small talk," he answered with a cruel attitude.

She was so taken aback, that she didn't even know what to say. She knew that he was hurting, but she never imagined that he would take it out on her.

"Are we done here?" he asked impatiently after seeing that she had nothing to say.

She have him a small, sad nod.

"It was nice talking to you, _Mary_," he threw her a cruel smirk before turning and walking away from her.

He left her standing in the cold, watching as he finally reached his car and drove away.

This wouldn't be the last encounter that Rory and Tristan had.

* * *

"Rory! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Lorelai belted from her position in the living room.

"We're already late," Rory said nonchalantly as she emerged from her childhood room dressed in a little black dress and strappy heels.

"Yes, but if we're really, really, really late I don't even want to imagine what my mother would have up her rich sleeve for us," Lorelai told her daughter, "Wait a minute, did we pull a Freaky Friday or something?"

"Huh?" Rory asked completely confused.

"You're usually the one who is rushing me to get out of the house to attend one of my mother's shindigs, yet here I am rushing you," Lorelai explained.

"Huh, I guess we did," she told he mother as she slipped on her coat.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said, "If I'm you and you're me that means that Emily Gilmore is your mother!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Switch back, switch back!"

"No way…I like having you as a mother instead of having my mother as my mother."

"This sucks."

"Yes it does; it sucks being you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Rory muttered as she walked through her front door with her mother right behind her.

* * *

"Now that we've made an appearance, I think it's only logical that we can blow this Popsicle stand," Lorelai said in a hush tone after taking a long sip from her martini glass.

"Are you planning we blow up Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Rory asked feigning to be shocked.

"Rory, you're a genius!" Lorelai stated amazed, "If we blow this place up, we're never gonna have to attend one of these stuffy parties ever again, and better yet, we never have to go to Friday night dinners!"

"Mom, stop getting your hopes up," Rory said, bursting her mother's bubble.

"Lorelai, Rory, are you two enjoying yourselves?" Emily Gilmore asked as she quietly approached from behind the two younger Gilmore girls.

"Jeez, mom! Wear a bell!" Lorelai exclaimed clutching her chest.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Seriously Lorelai, must you be so dramatic?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered with a serious expression.

"Oh excuse me girls, I have to go greet the guests who just walked in; the Dugreys," Emily said their name as if it were to draw something from Rory, "You and Tristan looked absolutely perfect together," she said addressing Rory, "I never did find out what happened with the two of you, but I guess it's none of my business."

Without another word, Emily quickly made her way over to the Dugreys laving Rory to reminisce about what happened between her and Tristan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Chilton: Junior Year_

_Tristan was making his way down the hall to his fourth period class. Along the way he would casually greet his friends. Before he knew it, someone had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the nearby empty classroom. He was quickly pushed up against the now shut door._

"_Hey sexy," Rory smiles as she looks up at her boyfriend and presses her body against his._

"_Hello beautiful," he looks down at her and notes how happy she looks and how beautiful she truly is; he was lucky to have her._

_She gets on her tippy toes and meets his tender lips in a sensual kiss that they both melt into._

_When they pulled away, they remained in each other's arms, "Are we still having Willy Wonka Night?" Rory asked him._

"_Of course," he chuckled, "All the Willy Wonka candy and chocolates that you dropped off yesterday are screaming to be devoured."_

_His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs absentmindedly drawing circles on exposed skin._

"_You were a good boy and didn't eat any, right?"_

"_Right," he said avoiding her playful eyes._

"_Tristan," she sang his name in an accusing tone._

"_The 'Nerds' were calling my name!" he defended._

"_How many boxes?" she asked._

"_Three," he admitted._

"_I'm so proud of you," she broadly smiled._

"_You're odd, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, you've told me before," she said with a wave of her hand._

"_I love you," he said out of nowhere. This wasn't his first time saying it, but the way he said it held so much meaning and feeling. It was as if he was never going to see her again._

_He was scaring, but she didn't show it, "I love you too," she replied with a small smile. Something was wrong; she could feel it._

"_So tonight at seven?" he asked._

"_Tonight at seven," she confirmed._

_That Night…_

_"Miss Gilmore," the maid greeted Rory at the door, "I see that your Willy Wonka Night has finally arrived."_

"_Yes it has," Rory replied excitedly, "Is Tristan in his room?"_

"_I believe so, but I'm not certain."_

"_I'll just go check."_

"_Alright then," the maid said before disappearing into the kitchen._

_Rory began to make her way up the staircase and to Tristan's room. She made her way into his room without bothering to knock._

_The sight before her nearly killed her._

_Tristan was shirtless on his bed with some girl straddling him. Her hands were all over his body as her lips were fused to his._

_Rory remained silent. She didn't say anything as she watched him push the girl off of him. She didn't say anything as he came to stand in front of her. She just looked at his swollen lips, his eyes that were filled with hurt, guilt, pain and sorrow. _

"_Get out," Rory told the girl as she came and draped herself onto Tristan._

"_Excuse me?" she questioned, as she looked Rory up and down._

"_I said, get out," Rory repeated herself, but this time her voice took on a more dangerously low tone._

_The girl was about to say something, but Tristan cut her off, "You need to leave."_

_She looked at him with a disgusted look, "Whatever."_

_After the girl made her way out, the room fell silent._

"_How long?" Rory asked breaking the silence._

"_Rory I--"_

"_How long, Tristan?"_

"_I never meant to hurt you," he voided answering her question._

"_Sorry to break it to you, but you failed," sarcasm filled her voice as tears filled her eyes._

_He took a step forward to grab her hand, "Mary, I'm--"_

"_Don't you touch me," she told him as if that piece of information was obvious as she snatched her hand out of his grasp._

_It killed him to see her like this. He hated that he had to do this to her. He couldn't be with her; he wasn't good enough. He needed to end it now before he fell to deep, but maybe he was too late._

"_Tell me what's going on," Rory demanded, "Something's been bothering you, I've noticed."_

_On one hand, his heart soared that he had found someone who knew him so well, but on the other hand, he hated that she was making this so hard._

"_Nothing is wrong," he lied._

"_You're lying."_

"_You're so sure of yourself," he stated a bit rudely. She was suppose to find him cheating on her, she was suppose to say that it was over and then she was suppose to leave._

_It seemed as if the reporter in her was getting the best of her._

"_What aren't you telling me?" she looked at him with those blue eyes that were pleading with him._

_But he remained silent; this was for the best._

"_I can't believe you," was the last thing Rory said before giving him one final look and turning her back on him._

_That night their hearts were broken for the first time._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home? Earth to Rory!" Lorelai waved a hand in front of her daughter's face.

"Sorry," she snapped out of it, "I guess I zoned out."

"Obviously."

Keeping her eyes on Tristan, she spoke to her mother, "I'll, um, be right back."

"Alright," Lorelai said knowing exactly what she was going to do, "Hey Rory," she called her who was already making her way towards the boy, "Don't shut him out, actually listen," was the only piece of advice that she gave to her daughter.

Nodding her head, she turned and continued to make her way towards him.

She stood behind him and contemplated on whether or not if what she was doing was the right thing. If she interrupted the conversation that he and his family were having with her grandparents, what exactly would she say?

Inhaling deeply, she threw caution to the wind.

Resting a gentle hand on his arm, she got his attention, "Hey, can we talk?"

"I think we've done enough talking for one day," he said not turning to face her.

"Tristan, please," she pleaded.

"Excuse us," Tristan politely excused himself from the group and made his way outside to the garden where Rory followed.

They arrived outside into the cold night and Rory wished she had had her coat.

Once Tristan stopped walking he turned and faced Rory. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and spoke to her as if he didn't want to be bothered by her, "Talk."

Rory was a very patient person, but Tristan was wearing her patience thin, how can he be so cruel, "What is your problem?"

Tristan smirked cruelly, "Like you don't know."

"What the hell happened to us?"

_**All the smiles you've had to fake  
And all the shit you've had to take  
Just to lead us here again  
I never have the things to say  
To make it all just go away  
To make it all just disappear**_

**_Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life's not  
always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams_**

* * *

AN: Alright, I know that I shouldn't be starting a new fic seeing that I have two unfinished ones that are waiting to be updated, but this was swimming around my head for some time now and I needed to put it out here for you guys to let me know what you think.

Anyways, what really is Tristan's problem? And why isn't Rory the one upset with him seeing as how he is the one who cheated on her? I guess you're gonna have to wait and see what happened and what will happen between these two.

As usual don't forget to review!!

P.S. The song in this fic is "Believe" by Staind. The title was taken from the lyrics.


	2. Life's Not Always What It Seems

**Chapter 2**

_**All the smiles you've had to fake  
And all the shit you've had to take  
Just to meet us here again**_

_**I never have the things to say  
To make it all just go away  
To make it all just disappear**_

**_Previously…_**

"_Excuse us," Tristan politely excused himself from the group and made his way outside to the garden where Rory followed._

_They arrived outside into the cold night and Rory wished she had had her coat._

_Once Tristan stopped walking he turned and faced Rory. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and spoke to her as if he didn't want to be bothered by her, "Talk."_

_Rory was a very patient person, but Tristan was wearing her patience thin, how can he be so cruel, "What is your problem?"_

_Tristan smirked cruelly, "Like you don't know."_

"_What the hell happened to us?"_

The hurt, the confusion, the sadness was what she was feeling and those emotions showed through with her question.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Listen, Mary, now really isn't the time for this."

"Then when is?" she asked with anger evident in her voice; she was pissed that he was acting this way.

"Never," he said as he began to make his way past her and back into the warm house.

But Rory wasn't having this. Roughly grabbing his arm, she pulls him back to her; they weren't done talking, "Just stop this, Tristan."

He looked down at where her soft, small hand that had a rough, tight hold on his arm, "Have you been working out?"

She ignored his sarcastic comment, "I know that you're hurting."

"You know nothing," he cynically says, yanking his arm out of her grasp. She had absolutely no right to talk about his grandfather.

"I know that you loved him," she tells him with soft eyes, "And I know that it killed you when he died."

"It's still killing me," he confessed barely above a whisper; his voice full of raw emotion.

"I know--"

"No you don't!" he snapped, "Because if you knew how close we were, you would have showed up; I can't believe you didn't even come to the funeral."

"I did."

"Don't fucking lie."

"I was at the funeral, Tristan," she tells him keeping calm as her eyes stayed soft.

"I didn't see you," he says as he begins to calm down.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't there," she explains, "You were hurting and distracted. Besides, I figured you wouldn't want to see me, so I kept a low profile."

Tristan was now confused, "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Seeing as how I wasn't good enough in high school, I just figured…" she tells him trailing off as she her eyes dropped to the stoned patio.

It felt as if his heart swelled up; reliving the emotion and feelings that he had experienced that night she came to his house and 'caught' him with another girl, "_I_ wasn't good enough," he corrected her.

Rory gave him a questioning look, but before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Oh there you are!" Lorelai exclaims, "Thank god I found you; your grandparent are about to make their toast for thanking everyone for coming, blah, blah, blah…and they can't give their speech if everyone is not in the room, so the party will never end and if the party never ends I am going to have to kill my only daughter and a very, sexy, rich, blonde man for prolonging the misery," Lorelai ranted. She then slowly came to the realization that she had interrupted a very important conversation. 'Damn!' she thought.

Rory didn't respond, she barely even heard what her mother was talking about, she was still replaying Tristan's words; how dare he assume that he wasn't good enough for her, "What do you mean you weren't good enough?"

"Rory, we should talk about this later--"

"No, we're talking about it now," she said with such determination that she not only surprised Tristan and Lorelai, but she also surprised herself.

"I've been miserable for the past three hours," Lorelai said slowly backing away from the soon to be murder scene, "What's a few more hours?" she rhetorically asked before disappearing inside the stuffy house.

"We're being extremely rude to your grandparents," Tristan told her; now wasn't the time or place to get into this.

"I could careless about how rude we're being," she said with a fire in her eyes, "What I care about is finding out why I've been feeling that I was never good enough. Why the guy I love so much wants nothing to do with me."

Tristan remained silent, and at all cost he avoided her eyes.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I never stopped loving you," he tells her, not answering her question.

"Why did you sleep with that girl?" she asks breaking down. She couldn't handle it anymore. Over the years she's been bottling up these emotions and finally she had had enough.

"I never slept with her," Tristan quickly defended himself.

"Why did you cheat on me?" she asked so quietly that Tristan hardly heard her.

"I needed for you to hate me."

Rory let out a humorless chuckle, "Your way of thinking in high school was terrible."

"I figured that if you caught me with another girl you would break up with me and hate me. And if you hated me, it would make me stop loving you."

"I never hated you," she told him.

"I never stopped loving you," he told her again.

His wall had completely crumbled; it always crumbled around Rory.

Rory noticed that his guard was finally down, so she took this as the perfect opportunity of stepping closer to him. Keeping her eyes on his, she stepped even closer to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his lower torso.

His arm remained at his side for a moment relishing the feeling of having Rory against his body. He then ever so slowly lifted his arms and gently wrapped them around her small frame, burying his face in her hair, softly inhaling her intoxicating scent.

They stayed like that, arms wrapped tightly around each other for a while. Neither one wanting to let go; they've been apart for so long that they didn't want to be apart for any longer.

Rory needed to tell him something. Lifting her head off his chest, she moved away from him just to look him in the eyes and said, "I never stopped loving you either."

_**Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life's not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams**_

AN: Please read and review…and the next chapter will be the last.


	3. Hears My Words

AN: Well here is the third and final chapter of this story. Hopefully you have all enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed; it means so much. I'm not sure if you're aware of how much a simply review means...but it means a whole lot so thanks again.

So here's chapter three!!! (Read and Review at the end please and thank you…lol)

By the way this chapter has been bumped up to M for sexual content....so if that kind of stuff offends you, i suggest you not read this. But for those that do read, don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 3

"So…I don't have a say in this?" Rory asked her mother angry and confused. She watched her mother make her way into their living room holding two cups of coffee as she sat on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her.

"It's Hitler we're talking about here kid," Lorelai told her, "No one has a say in anything," she further explained as she handed her daughter a cup that held the elixir-of-life in her hand.

"I can't believe grandma would do this; she could have at least waited until I knew for sure where me and Tristan stood," Rory was so annoyed with her grandma that she didn't know what to do with herself, "Play the message again."

Lorelai laughed, "We heard it about four times now, sweetie, there's no loopholes."

"I just want to hear it again, just to make sure that she had the audacity to do what she did," Rory huffed.

The older Gilmore broadly smiled, "You really are my daughter," Lorelai faked a sniff as she pretended to get teary eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rory said with a wave of her hand; she must really be upset, "Just play the message."

"That you get from your father," Lorelai mumbles as she presses play on the answering machine.

Rory heard what her mother said, "Nice try mom, I get it from you."

Lorelai shrugged, "Maybe."

The two Gilmore girls fell silent as Emily's voice played through the answering machine.

_"Why is it that every time I call, you two are never home? I just don't understand, and I probably never will, I doubt even God understands. Anyways the reason I'm calling is to say hello. A mother is allowed to call her daughter and granddaughter to say hello isn't she? Of course she is, but unlike my daughter and granddaughter, a normal daughter or granddaughter would have common sense to answer the phone. You know, I would be very upset if you two were just standing there listening to me and not bothering to picking up the phone…you two better not be home. Unbelievable. I hope the two of you had a great time at the party…I know Rory did. That's why this Friday night's dinner is going to be special. I've taken the liberty in inviting Tristan. Seeing the two of you together was miraculous. I don't know what happened to you two years ago, but now that you are together once again, that's all that matters. So I will see the both of you on Friday – At the end of a message the caller usually says, 'call me when you get this message,' but I'm not going to waste my time saying it because I doubt you would even bother to call me back. So I'm just going to be polite and say goodbye. Goodbye."_

After hearing the beep, Lorelai pressed stop and spoke, "Do you think she said that in one breath?"

She ignored her mother, "Oh she doesn't think we're gonna call her back?" she rhetorically asked, "I'm gonna do more than call her back, I'm gonna go knock on her door."

With that being said Rory picked herself up off the couch and went to the foyer to slip her shoes on.

"Um…knock on her door? Her door is in Hartford," Lorelai said confused, "Rory, what are you going to do?"

"I'm personally going to tell Grandma that I will not be able to attend this week's Friday night dinner--"

"Are you serious?" Lorelai cut her off, completely shocked with what she just said. She watched her daughter slip her coat on and grab her car keys.

"As a heart attack," was Rory's reply before opening the front door and making her way outside into the cold December air.

Lorelai just watched as the door was slammed in front of her.

"I am so totally proud of her right now," Lorelai said to no one but herself.

* * *

"Hello, can I help you?" the maid said as she opened the door to the Gilmore mansion.

"Yes, I need to speak with Emily Gilmore," Rory told her as calmly as she possibly could.

"Come in," she said. Once inside the maid politely asked, "Your cat miss?"

"Oh n, it's okay," Rory told her with a smile, "I wont be staying long."

With a small nod of her head the maid was off to find Emily.

It was only a few minutes before Rory heard her grandmother, "Rory dear! What a surprise!"

"Hello grandma," Rory said curtly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked a bit worried.

"Everything is fine," she told her grandmother with a tight smile, "I just want to let you know that we got your message."

"My message?" she seemed confused for a split second, but then said, "Usually people respond to a phone call with another phone call, but I must admit that I am very happy to see you."

Rory ignored her comment, "What makes you think that you can just invite Tristan over?"

"Well I just thought--"

"No, grandma," Rory said cutting her off, "You didn't think, because if you did think you would have taken into consideration that Tristan and I had a bumpy pass and that we are finally talking after two years."

"Yes, but I figured that a nice dinner--"

"Would put more stress on the situation," Rory finished for her, "I don't even know where we stand, so this dinner isn't going to make things between Tristan and I easier."

"Rory, I think you're over reacting," Emily smiled; she was trying to make light of the situation.

"And I think you're overbearing," Rory flat out told her.

Emily was shocked and it showed.

Rory didn't give her the opportunity to say anything, "I wanted to inform you that I will not be able to attend this week's Friday night dinner," faking a cough into her hand, she continued, "I'm not going to be feeling well."

Not wanting to be rude, she said goodbye to her grandmother and then left the house.

* * *

**_It's my life  
It's my choice  
Hear my words  
Hear my voice  
And just believe_**

_**I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
And all I think about is you**_

_**If you believe in me  
Life's not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams**  
_

"I finally stood up to my grandmother Tristan, don't have me have to take it back."

She was freaking out. Even thought he was talking to her over the phone, he knew that she was freaking out.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to her, I'm just not sure you handled it the right way," he explained, "And are you sure that the way you spoke to her didn't give her a heart attack?"

"I don't understand how you're so calm?"

"Maybe because now that I know that I don't have to go, I'm relaxed," he chuckled.

"Yeah sure, leave the dirty work for me," she said with a roll of her eyes, "I can't believe that you said yes even though you despise those dinners."

"I was going to go for you," he honestly told her, "But since you're not going because you're going to be sick," he laughed, "I figured that there was no need for me to go."

She parked her car in his driveway as she listened to him talk. After turning off the ignition she spoke, "You're at home, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you come down and open the door for me? It's cold outside and I don't want to freeze to death as the maid is taking her time answering the door," she explained.

He laughed at her explanation and his stomached jumped after realizing what she said; she was at his house.

"I'm on my way down," he said with a smile on his face.

"Alright I'll see you in a few seconds," with that being said she flipped her cell phone shut and got out of her car. She made her way up the rest of the driveway. As soon as she reached the front door, it swung open revealing a smiling Tristan.

"Hey," he greeted her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself," she kissed him back as he lead her inside his house, "Is anyone home?" she wondered.

"Um…no, I don't think so," he replied. She just nodded her head in understanding. He then asked, "My room?"

"Sure," she smiled and let him lead her to his room that she knew oh so well.

They entered his room. This was the first time that they were in his room together since she saw him with that girl. He just hoped things wouldn't be awkward.

"Did you wash the sheets after that night?" she asked as a playful smiled could be seen on her lips.

"I burned them," he smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A comfortable silence settled around them. Rory took this as the perfect opportunity to see where they stood. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves and stepped forward and stood in front of him.

"I want this to work," she tells him, as her nervous eyes connect with his electrifying blue ones.

"I do too, Rory," he confesses as he simply takes a step forward and closes the gap that was between their bodies.

"So are we going to do this?" she shyly asks; it seemed like such a weird question to be asking.

"I want to be with you," he says barely above a whisper as he rests his forehead on hers.

"Be with me then."

That statement sent shivers down his spine.

It was obvious that the lovers missed each other these past few years because before they knew it their clothes were discarded onto his bedroom floor and their naked bodies made their way onto his king-size plush bed. They had missed talking to one another, they had missed flirting and kissing and touching each other. They had missed loving each other.

And that's what they did; they loved each other.

They showed each other exactly how much one missed the other and vice-versa.

Tristan did this by softly running his hands up his girlfriend's tender body. He caressed her breasts and paid special attention to her neck with his tongue and teeth.

Rory was enjoying the familiar feelings that Tristan was enticing in her once again. The familiar feeling that started between her legs and spread throughout the rest of her body. Her entire body ached to be touched.

"Tris," she breathed out.

He kissed her fully on the lips and guided his fully erect member into her wet slick folds. He coated his hard on with her juices and ever so slowly slipped in.

They began to move at a slow, luxurious pace, enjoying every millimeter of movement and the joy it provided. It felt so unbelievably right, they didn't even speak, no words could match the communication they felt passing between their bodies. Tristan felt himself getting close and stopped, wanting one more thing before surrendering to what his body yearned for so much.

He pulled out of her and rolled over, waiting on his back for her.

She followed his lead quickly, and they both gasped again as she slid down on him.  
It was a view Tristan knew he'd never forget, Rory there in the moonlight that was spilling in from his window. Her full breasts bounced with breathtaking beauty as she rode his cock. Sensuous already in the throes of passion, her face looked almost mystical as the shadows of the moon danced across it. She increased her pace and Tristan knew he'd reached the point of no return.

"Shit," he groaned.

"Oh yes," she said, dropping down onto his chest and speaking into his ear. "This feels so right."

Rory had always been the one to voice the pleasure that she felt, but the overwhelming nature of the moment-both emotionally and physically, erased any reserve Tristan might have had.

"Rory," he said her name as his orgasm rolled through his body. She echoed his own name back to him, holding him tight and kissing his neck as she shared in the joy of his climax. His last words caught her attention.

"I love you."

**_Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life's not  
always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams  
_**


End file.
